Opposites Attract
by Eres
Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and ‘pleasure’ Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou, MalikMarik
1. To Face Reality

Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and 'pleasure' Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou MalikMarik 

Genre/Warnings: Its yaoi! And the pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ryou/Marik! Warning! Some contents may be disturbing seeing who Ryou would "pleasure" in the later chapters. (Guess? ) Um………Ryou's kinda OOC since he practically loses it just to prove Bakura wrong! 

Hahaha! By the way, I was inspired by several songs, which I might squeeze in the later chapters. 

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 1:** To Face Reality

Bakura glared at his light before slamming his lithe body to the wall vehemently. The younger of the two yelped in pain as blood started to flow down from his head and along his insipid face. His vision was getting blurry but he was desperate to keep his consciousness intact. He knew that his yami would beat the hell out of him, if not now then most likely later when he were wide-awake.

Bakura after all wanted to see him struggle and beg for him, so he obviously didn't like the idea of having him sleep through his "sessions" besides every time he did fall to a comma; his beatings from the yami would always worsen. He was a damn sadist while he on the other hand was his little play thing, was he by any chance turning to a masochist? Was he enjoying Bakura's sessions, or was he plainly getting used to it?

"Bakura-sama………onegai………"

"Pathetic!" Bakura spat as he glared down at his light. Bakura hated his hikari more than anything. His hikari was a weakness, better yet the weaker side of him. He was the so-called light of the dark, the stupid pitiable light that couldn't even protect himself from being molested.

"Hikari, get you ass up, our little session isn't over!" the yami mocked. For Ryou, the term 'hikari' had never sounded more of an insult. It always sounded as if it were a derision, rather a seemingly synonym to a 'whore' a 'slut' or rather 'a piece of shit, that had no place in the seemingly vindictive world'

After several minutes, Ryou forced himself to stand up and for once glared at his darker half. Sure he was weak, BUT Bakura was making him weaker! "What?" Bakura barked, "Has the little hikari grown a backbone and decided to fight back?" he ridiculed as he punched Ryou straight in the jaw, causing the boy to stumble back.

Ever since Ryou had received the millennium ring, his life had been a hellhole. Every single day, he was beaten up by his yami, plainly because he felt like it. Everyday, Bakura would threaten him as not to see his friends, and everyday he would comply willingly. He would even submissively throw himself at his yami's feet; hell, he would even allow his yami to steal his innocence if he dared it. Was it because of him being a masochist or was it because that the boy plainly loved his yami, despite the fact of him knowing that love was nothing more than a mere fantasy. It was some childish fairytale that he dared believe.

"I hate you………" Ryou whispered in a muffled cry, causing the Yami to look at him skeptically.

"Speak up, hikari before I get the urge to cut your tongue!" Bakura grimaced as Ryou finally glanced at him incredulously

"I said I H-A-T-E Y-O-U!!!" he shouted before abruptly rushing out of the door with the remaining strength he had. He couldn't care about anything anymore; all he wanted was to get away, specifically away from him………

On the other hand although Bakura would have had easily caught up with Ryou, he merely let him go. Sure, he would have had tortured him for his insolence, maybe he would have had killed the little brat but somehow he felt a tinge of guilt in his chest. Was it because he had lost his "little puppet" or was it because his light had finally told him that he hated him?

Ryou didn't heed to the glances and murmurs the people gave him as he continued to limp along the streets of his neighborhood. Passersby's had ought to think of him as a psycho or a mental patient, but the boy couldn't have cared less.

Though he couldn't also blame them for their erroneous judgment since he knew exactly what he looked like at that point of time. His clothes were tattered and were stained by his own blood, his hair was like a forest, and were spiked along the edges like that of Bakura's. There was still blood on his forehead, to mention that he was barefooted since he had rushed out of their house without bothering of thinking twice.

He didn't know where to go. I mean where was he to go? He couldn't just barge in to Yugi's, and he definitely didn't want Anzu's company. Jou was off with Kaiba and Honda was plainly jacking off some place. The albino was loss in his thoughts when he accidentally collided into a rather dirty looking blonde causing him to fall to his back. "Well lookie what I just caught?" the man smirked as he suddenly pulled Ryou back to his feet.

"Get the bloody hell away from me!" Ryou cursed, not being in a very likely temper.

"You're in a bitchy mood! Hmm, I know you, I've met you somewhere?" the man stated as his grasp around the albino's writs tightened "Oh that's right, you're that shrimp's friend?"

"And you're America's sore loser!"

"Feisty aren't we?" the blonde smirked as he snaked his arms around the albino's slender frame. "Would you mind telling me what's bothering you, kitten?" he whispered seductively as Ryou shivered in utmost disgust.

"Even if there was, why would I bother sharing it with a bastard like you, Keith?" Ryou stated bluntly when the blonde smirked and abruptly pulled the boy towards him and crushed his lips with his own. Ryou's eyes widened as he struggled to push his assailant only to find that his resistance were futile.

As soon as Keith pulled away, the albino glared at him as he paced back only to find himself cornered in an alleyway "You're pretty good you know?" the man smirked as he licked his lips hungrily

"Just get the hell away from me!!!" the albino shouted as the man neared him and soon enough had him pinned to the wall behind.

"And why is that? So you can go back to your abusive yami?" the blonde mocked

"Ho-how did you--?" Ryou stuttered

"Oh I know a lot about you, Ryou-kun!" Keith smirked before taking the albino palm and placing a small bag of what seemed to be a powdered substance. Ryou's eyes widened as Keith beamed at him malevolently

"I-I………" the albino stuttered, "I don't want it………"

"You don't? It would help a troubled guy like you?"

"Bakura won't want me too………"

"What would "he" care? Besides didn't he want you to be stronger? Didn't he always think of you as his innocent little bitch?" Keith muttered, and for once the albino was speechless. There was nothing he could possibly retort, why should he if he himself knew it was the truth.

"Think of it this way, kitten" the blonde began as he cupped the boy's chin, and tracing his pale skin with his thumb "This is THE easier way to face reality…………"

****

**END OF CHAPTER 1:**

Angsty! Sorry but I couldn't think of anyone else but Keith to fit the part of villain. Please read and review!


	2. Innocent One

Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and 'pleasure' Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou  
  
Genre/Warnings: Its yaoi! And the pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ryou/Marik! Warning! Some contents may be disturbing seeing who Ryou would "pleasure" in the later chapters. (Guess? ) Um.........Ryou's kinda OOC since he practically loses it just to prove Bakura wrong!  
  
Hahaha! By the way, I was inspired by several songs, which I might squeeze in the later chapters.  
  
Opposites Attract  
  
**Chapter 2:** Innocent One  
  
Ryou went back to his home late that afternoon. He was still a bit dazed and couldn't think straight as he collided with several people along the way. Were taking drugs really an option to make his life easier? Would it ease the pain? Would it make him stronger? Would it make Bakura love him even a little bit?  
  
Ryou felt like shit when he reached home. There was so much things stuck in his head, he had plainly wished to make them all disappear. "So you finally decided to come back" a dark voice interrupted him from his reverie  
  
"This is my house.........why shouldn't I?" Ryou replied weakly as he walked in without paying his yami the least bit of attention. He didn't want to put up to his shit at that moment, his head was already splitting into two as is.  
  
"You look like you've been through hell" Bakura mocked as Ryou for some reason started to throw up in the sink "Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you!?" the albino yami cursed as Ryou washed his mouth in the sink. In truth Bakura felt worried, why was his hikari looking so sickly all of a sudden.  
  
"Hell? Wasn't it always?" Ryou murmured coldly before finally walking to his room. Bakura on the other hand just stared. His hikari had just answered him; did he really hate him that much? For once the yami just shrugged and pushed all his thoughts away. He had decided to leave his light to rest, then maybe tomorrow he could punish him for his impudence.

As Ryou got to his room, he plopped down his bed almost instantly. He was grateful that the tomb robber had not bothered him and to mention hurt him for his arrogance. The albino smiled as he pulled a small pack of crystal-like substance from his pocket. He knew taking drugs was wrong, but then again nothing in the real world was morally right. Right?  
  
Ryou sighed Keith had previously told him what kind of drug he had given to him. It was amphetamines or something similar in term. The boy of course knew its effects and one of it was the being aroused and addicted to sex. The user according to Keith becomes more exuberant and more active. They normally forget all their problems and pretty much become oblivious to their surroundings at some point. And Ryou actually wanted that, he wanted all his problems to just disappear.  
  
The albino sighed as he placed the small pack down in the side table. He then went to the bathroom, which was connected to his room and quickly disrobed himself of his clothes. The water in the shower was cold, and it pierced through his skin like sharp needles, but of course he didn't pay much attention to it as he continued to wash himself.  
  
Ryou closed the shower after several minutes and rampaged through his closets. He then took out black leather pants and a red tank top, which showed a portion of his stomach to wear. He also then grasped out a spiked collar and secured around his neck. His wrists were also filled with leather bands and his fingers were packed with silver rings.  
  
Ryou smiled inwardly to himself before taking a dagger that he had once received from Malik then gradually unsheathed it. He then glanced at the blade before grabbing a handful of his own hair then letting the blade slip through thin silver strands. He smiled at the outcome as he brushed his hair to make it spikier than the usual.  
  
He looked like a slut, but for once he didn't care. He wanted this; it was an easy way to overcome reality. He was sure Bakura wouldn't mind if he had a little fun once in a while. Besides wasn't this what his yami wanted? Didn't he want the stronger and dominant side of the hikari?  
  
The albino grinned, feeling contented with his new look before he exited his room. He could feel that Bakura had gone out of the house, which made things easier for him. He was planning to go back to Keith. He was his only refuge as he finally laid the millennium ring in the coffee table before heaving a sigh of defeat  
  
He was no longer the Ryou everybody looked down upon. He was no longer the hikari that Bakura had thought of being weak and dismal. He felt that there was something new waiting for him ever since he had given up the title of "innocent one"  
  
**END OF CHAPTER 2:**  
  
Read and Review! (No complaining! I'm using Keith not because I like him (Yuck! I actually hate him!!) But because I think he's the only one that deserves to be the villain! Yes! Its sick but Bakura would do something about it in the later chapters now won't he? Read and review please!!


	3. Reason

Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and 'pleasure' Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou 

Genre/Warnings: Its yaoi! And the pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ryou/Marik! Warning! Some contents may be disturbing seeing who Ryou would "pleasure" in the later chapters. (Guess? ) Um………Ryou's kinda OOC since he practically loses it just to prove Bakura wrong! 

Hahaha! By the way, I was inspired by several songs, which I might squeeze in the later chapters. Opposites Attract 

**Chapter 3: **Reason

As Ryou finished his business, the boy placidly walked out the door. Not that anyone was actually there to stop him; hell Bakura was probably off fucking some virgin in one of the many bars he goes too.

Speaking of bars, Keith had told him of the one named "Cat's Cradle" He had no other choice; hence the man had offered him work there. He would get the pleasure he needed according to him, a life supply of narcotics, and enough money to make a luxurious living. To mention a life without being tortured and beaten, a life without Yami Bakura………

After minutes of walking Ryou stopped in front of the previously said bar. As soon as he stepped inside, he couldn't help but overhear the constant hooting of the men sitting on the free tables. He felt nervous at first but he felt slightly assured having to see that people there actually liked him.

"So you finally decided, huh kitten?" Keith's voice said from behind the albino as brawny arms circled it's way around his slender waist.

Ryou frowned. "So you were expecting me?"

"It's pretty obvious that you wouldn't turn me down, now would you?" the blonde purred as he turned Ryou around and making him look at him "You look hot in leather, kitten" he continued as he crushed the boy's lips with his own. Ryou plainly allowed him as the man continued ravage his tongue while his free hand on the other hand slowly roamed his already exposed stomach and up towards his semi-erect nipple.

"Please stop" Ryou finally muttered. His gaze was as cold as ever as Keith plainly shrugged before stealing a quick kiss from his puppet.

"Wanna drink?" the man invited as the albino plainly shrugged. Keith grinned as he led him to the counter as both of them sat side by side in the stools. Soon enough the bartender handed them some seemingly strong alcohol, Ryou glanced at it but before he could even take a sip, Keith handed him another pack of narcotics. "Put it in your drink" he informed as Ryou doubtfully did what he was told. Keith's grin widened as he glanced at the boy "Now drink it"

Ryou glared at the man but without further words he took the glass and drank it in one whole gulp. **(Don't know the effects since I don't take drugs, so I'm gonna make up things starting from here )**

"Good boy" the blonde purred as Ryou's vision started to blurry in almost an instant. Keith once again grinned sadistically as he suddenly deposited the albino to his arms before heading to one of the free rooms.

"Baku…………" Ryou murmured unconsciously as he thought of his yami one last time before finally falling into a deep slumber.

Noticing this, Keith glanced at his prey hungrily "Baku? Hmmm………well unfortunately your little Baku won't be the first to take you, kitten" he grinned as he opened the door to a large room and slowly laying the boy in the middle of a queen sized bed before disrobing him of his clothes.

Bakura had gone home several hours after Ryou had left. He had thought about all the things he did to his hikari and finally convinced himself that maybe he could be a little nicer to him. He opened the door to their house only to find that it was empty. There was nobody home despite the fact that everything was attended too.

Bakura growled in frustration as he stomped upstairs, hoping to find his light. "Ryou what the fuck?" he exclaimed as he slammed the door open only to see a deserted room. His eyes widened as he noticed the millennium ring lying on the bed unattended. Ryou never left the ring, the boy actually never even tried to leave the ring knowing what will happen if he did.

Bakura approached the bed and grasped the ring. If his hikari intentionally left this then he was going to make sure that he would be in a whole lot of trouble. Again, Bakura scanned the room, Ryou's clothes were scattered everywhere, and for once the yami felt that there was something disquieting in the room.

Soon enough a tinge of gold caught his sight under a pile of Ryou's leather shirts. Now that he thought of it, why was his light so much into leather when he was usually conservative in clothing? The yami gasped as he threw the clothes only to see a jewel embedded dagger lying on the floor, but what caught his eye even more was the white strands of hair that bordered the blade. "Ryou………" Bakura murmured as he grasped a handful his light's silver hair.

He felt slightly worried, Ryou loved his hair. Believe it or not, his light was very vain when it came to hygiene and Bakura couldn't really help but remember the times when he had secretly watched Ryou take delight on brushing his hair. Despite such petty thing, it was something pleasurable to watch. If only Ryou knew how much his action turned him on? But now his hikari is gone, to only Ra knows where.

Deciding the maybe his hikari was just off to hang with his little friends Bakura dismissed the subject. Although why Ryou had cut his hair or what urged him to do such a thing was beyond him.

Not long after the phone along the hallway rang. The spirit stomped out of the room and glared at the accursed thing. "What!?" Bakura shouted in the receiver

"Hey Kura, guess who?" a voice exclaimed from the other line followed by what seemed to have been pleasurable moans

"Some psycho-horny-green-minded-freakish-idiot! What do you want Malik?"

"Um………Ma-rik and I was th-inking if y-you'd want to joooin us l-later!" the Egyptian moaned "We're goi—ing to have s--some fun tonight" he continued as Bakura plainly raised a brow.

"No thank you!!! And if you're ever planning to call me again make sure you and you significant psycho half don't start screwing like bunnies"

"Ya whatever, Kura! You know you can always join us if you want" Marik's voice replied in the receiver, which was followed by Malik's hoarse screaming and moaning

The albino yami rolled his eyes "By Ra get a room!" he exclaimed irritably before hanging up on the two. Sure he loved to hang out with the two, psycho maniacs, hell he even bed with them at some point of time, but there was something bothering him at that particular moment and for some reason, it had something to with his light, his Ryou.

Bakura sighed was Ryou in danger again? Were those damn school bullies molesting him again. Was his teacher groping at him? As much as he tried to assure himself the yami felt that his hikari was going through worse pain than any of these.

He didn't need a reason he just knew!

**END OF CHAPTER 3:**

**Read and Review! Sorry lots of grammatical errors, promise to edit this and the previous chapters soon! Maybe tom **


	4. Heaven and Hell

Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and 'pleasure' Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou Genre/Warnings: Its yaoi! And the pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ryou/Marik! Warning! Some contents may be disturbing seeing who Ryou would "pleasure" in the later chapters. (Guess? ) Um.........Ryou's kinda OOC since he practically loses it just to prove Bakura wrong!

**IMPORTANT:  
School's annoying, so much to do and so much cramming, so I deeply apologize for the long wait. I guess I was in a temporary hiatus but rest assured all my stories WILL still be continued although I may not be able to post regularly, atleast not yet. Hope you guys understand, promise I'll make it up to all of you sometime. Oh and please read and review, lastly I'm debating whether I should or should not put a lemon (Malik/Ryou/Marik) in the next chapter or is it to risky? (Need you opinions) **

****

**Opposites Attract **

**Chapter 4: Heaven and Hell**

Ryou awoke in a large bedroom at around 3 in the morning. He could feel his head throbbing in pain and his body was in a seemingly paralyzed state. He glanced around the room and soon came to realization that he was naked and that there was a puddle of blood in between his legs. Sure enough he remembered having felt an immense pleasure earlier that day, although he had also felt a somewhat guilt and lowly feeling toward himself.

The albino laughed softly as he tried to recall the early events. He couldn't help but feel disgusted as he remembered the fact that he had let Keith touch him. He moaned and rubbed against the man unconsciously as he continued to pleasure himself on him. His hands were rough and callous, as he had remembered. Of course despite all the pleasure it had been nothing more than pain.

The drugs alone caused him pleasure but the pain was driven since he had never wanted Keith inside of him, he never wanted his first to be with a man so vile, in truth he wanted his first to be with his Yami but he had presumed that the dark was off jacking somewhere with someone. Ryou laughed did Bakura even know he was missing? Perhaps not.

Keith, as he remembered was vigorous, as he continually trusted into him causing him to scream and bleed all the same. Bakura would have been probably better, but he wasn't there as to now. He was alone, and he had to live up to this life style he had chosen.

Ryou once again scanned the room and immediately caught site of a pair of clothes neatly arranged in the table along with a small note. He then stood up and took the note seeing it was from Keith telling him to get decent and prepare for work. Work of course didn't mean having to do papers or reading research materials, work in this sort of place meant pleasuring others with your body. And as far as he was concerned it pretty much gave him pleasure as well, pleasure of forgetting. So why not?

After a while the albino headed to the shower and allowed the cold water to massage his pale skin and wash off the dried blood along his thighs. The water relieved him from painand helped lessen the fatigue he was presently feeling. It was utter bliss.

After he had finished with his shower he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and came back in to the room only to notice the clothes he was tasked to wear. Not that he had any choice it was the only fabric there to keep him from being naked, although it wasn't practically enough to keep him warm.

Ryou sighed and dressed into the black leather shorts and the black tank top, which was just as skimpy as the one he had worn earlier. He had also found some accessories along with a black leather collar lying on the side table. The albino sighed as he hesitantly wore the leather band around his neck. He also then took some chains and put them along his wrist and finally he placed a ruby stud in his right ear, making it stand out in his pale complexion.

As soon as he was done he took freedom to brush his hair, he missed his long hair although his short one was not half bad, having it shoulder leveled. It actually made him look less feminine compared to before. He then noticed a wine glass in the table and a bottle of champagne along with a small package of narcotics. Ryou sighed as he plainly placed the crystallized powder in his drink and watched it dissolve until he finally took freedom and drank from the glass.

It felt good.

* * *

"Bakura seemed to have been in a bitchy mood a while ago!" Malik muttered as he and his darker half walked towards the newly opened pub.

"He's just jealous!" Marik replied smugly as he snaked an arm around his hikari's slender frame and as if by reflex pinned him to the wall to attack his neck with tender kisses "Jealous that I have a not-so-innocent hikari who could fuck to no end" he continued as Malik started moaning and rubbing against his Yami.

"I-I'll take that as a compliment but-"The Egyptian purred before pushing his dark of, of him "If you ridicule Ryou-kun one more time and I swear you won't be having any tonight!" he threatened as Marik plainly shrugged knowing that Malik was somewhat protective over the meeker light. Not that it bothered him, Ryou was just as beautiful as any sex God but the boy was plain too innocent that Bakura himself was too overprotective of him and Marik knew better than to mess with the vigilant tomb robber

"Not too shabby!" Malik complimented as the two came in front a large tavern called "Cat's Cradle".

"Nice!" Marik grinned as a suited bouncer welcomed them in. Both Egyptians awed as they glanced at the large abode that was seemingly bursting with people "Nice place to get dirty" he grinned as he sent mental images of nothing but the-not-so-innocent to his light by using their mind link. Malik grinned, when he suddenly caught site of a dirty looking blonde coming their way. Keith.

"Well, well, well.........if it isn't my two Egyptian friends " the blonde grinned as Marik plainly growled in resentment "And how have you two been doing?" he continued before leading them in a vacant table.

"None of your business!" Marik snarled as Malik suddenly elbowed him in rib causing him to shut up and glance at his hikari questioningly.

"We're doing great" Malik replied bluntly as Keith cupped the boy's chin, his thumb caressing the tanned feature. He smirked as he took glance of the spirit who was already fuming and was glaring at him. The blonde sighed before leaning towards the younger Egyptian "I have a tenderfoot at hand and I know you and your sadistic other would like him."

"Oh? And how are you so sure WE would?" Malik countered as his Yami glanced at him skeptically.

Keith let out a hoarse chuckle "Just because" he muttered before pulling away "He's pretty much different from the others but I'm sure you'll be begging me to let you fuck him once you meet hi............ till then make yourselves at home!" the blonde continued as Malik sat adjacent of Marik who plainly grinned in anticipation.

"Maybe we'd be having a threesome tonight if what that bastard said about his tenderfoot was true ne, hikari?" the darker of the two exclaimed as Malik nodded in reply before ordering a few heavy alcohol as he and his darker started drinking to their heart's content

* * *

Ryou grinned as he watched the two Egyptians from a corner "So you in for it kitten?" Keith smirked knowing that the drug Ryou had taken was purposely causing him to crave for physical touch and there was no better cure for it than a good fuck with two of his closest friends that mind you thought he was all innocent and angelic.

Ryou then walked towards where Malik and Marik where, he was feeling so much anticipation and for some reason all he could think of was seducing the two Egyptians. Was the drug really that strong to have his way of thinking affected?

"Marik who do you think Keith was referring too?" Malik muttered only to realize that his darker half was already zoning out. "MARIK!!!!!" the light shouted irritably when he felt a pair of arms wrap its way around his neck.

"Kombanwa, Malik-kun.........Marik-kun" Ryou's voce whispered seductively as the Egyptian light gasped and stared at his friend in bewildered expression.

"RYOU!!!! What the fuck are you wearing?!" Malik gaped noticing the enticing outfit the hikari had on. "Wait, what the hell are you doing here?!" he continued but before he could add warm supple lips met his own as the albino took the opportunity to sit in his lap. Malik purred in delight and for some reason his darker half was seemingly enjoying the scene as a glint of maliciousness appeared in his cool façade.

"I never knew Bakura would let you work in this sort of place........." Marik grinned as Ryou pulled away from Malik and nodded all so simply before smiling at the Egyptian dark. "So Ryou, you must be the new commer Keith was talking about" he continued before standing up and making his way beside the two lights. Ryou nodded before scooting over to Marik's lap, his hip purposely rubbing against the Egyptian's, making much friction. Marik grinned, and turned to Malik "What do you say?" he grinned

Malik plainly moaned, his eyes partly open as the white-haired light plainly nodded, allowing the two Egyptians to dominate him.

The pleasure was heaven

But the fact of it all was hell

**END OF CHAPTER 4:**


	5. Bleeding and Broken

Summary: After running away from Bakura, Ryou goes through a life of drugs; theft and 'pleasure' Will the yami prefer the new Ryou or will he strife to find the innocent one that he had taken for granted. BakuraRyou

Genre/Warnings: Its yaoi! And the pairings are Bakura/Ryou, Malik/Ryou/Marik! Warning! Some contents may be disturbing seeing who Ryou would "pleasure" in the later chapters. (Guess? ) Um………Ryou's kinda OOC since he practically loses it just to prove Bakura wrong!

Finally updated! (I'm sorry but this is more of a lime than a lemon since 1. I don't really know how to make one and 2. I will get banned from if I DID post a lemon)

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter 5: **Bleeding and Broken

"It seems you two are enjoying yourselves, ne?" Keith grinned as Marik glared at him.

"Ye-yes…we are…" Malik moaned seeing that Ryou already had is hand inside his trousers and was currently feeling him up.

"Perhaps you would want a room?"

"Ye-yes please…" the Egyptian light gritted his teeth impatiently as Ryou smiled before turning his attention to Marik who still seemed bothered. The light frowned, Marik was ignoring him.

"Ma-rik?" the albino cooed as the dark automatically turned towards the light only to find himself face to face with him. The dark smirked.

"Dammit Ryou…You're too damn cute to resist" he whispered as he licked the hikari in the nose. The said light pouted and before he knew it Marik was kissing him with animalistic lust. Malik chuckled at this as he felt his pants tighten. Seeing his lover with his friend was a turn on, not to mention that said friend was also fucking with him.

"Marik come on…people are starting to eye Ryou…" he laughed as Marik glared at the passerby's who were indeed staring at Ryou.

"I'm not sharing with anyone but you!" the dark pouted as Ryou beamed happily.

"Shall we go then?" the albino informed as he gracefully stood up from Malik's lap, eyed Keith who was still standing near their table, beckoned the two Egyptians to follow as he paced towards an empty room while swaying is hips all the same. Both Egyptian males exchanged incredulous glances which quickly turned to lustful ones as they finally came to a halt.

Marik smirked as he leaned towards the albino "Ready to have some fun, little Bakura?" Ryou smiled at this before turning is attention to Malik who had already unlocked the door and had welcomed himself in.

"Quiet impressive really" he smirked as he awed at the king sized bed to mention at the chains, whips, kerchiefs, handcuffs even vibrators and dildos tat were laying on the side table. Marik and Ryou followed suite.

Marik grinned as he kissed Malik who purred in delight. Seeing this Ryou felt a tinge of guilt somewhere in his chest, an image of his own Yami popping in his mind all of a sudden. Did e miss Bakura? Impossible! The thought itself was ridiculous; his dark was probably even celebrating his disappearance.

"You're not planning on standing there until were done are you, little Bakura?" Marik grinned as Malik slowly approached his friend seeing a slight hesitation in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Ry--?" he attempted to ask only to be cut off as Ryou pinned him to the wall before crushing is lips to his. Malik's gasped in surprise as he felt Ryou's cold hands tug on his purple hoodie. Malik smiled and finally gave in as he separated himself from Ryou for a brief moment only to disrobe them of their clothes. The albino then grinned as he nibbled along Malik's earlobe, his hand tracing along the boy's abdomen, emitting strangled moans from the other.

"R-Ryou…" Ryou smiled as he voluntary knelt down; Malik was already hard and was touching himself for relief.

"Mal-lik, let me…" the albino moaned as the Egyptian light nodded and before he knew it Ryou had taken is manhood in his mouth and was sucking feverishly to such an extent that he was already deep throating him. Malik moaned in pleasure and all the while Marik was drooling at the intensity of the two already naked lights.

"R-r-ryou…dammit…d-don't stop" Malik groaned as Ryou smirked before turning to Marik "care to join us…Marik-sama?" he purred as the yami stood from the bed, stripped his clothes and with a smirk came behind Ryou, who by then were in the middle of two lustful Egyptians.

"What can I say…watching you and Mal, was a turn on…" the dark smirked as he rubbed his own erection, towering over Ryou on the other hand was still in all fours in between Malik's legs. "Are you ready for me, my little Bakura?"

"I'm all yours…sama…" the albino purred

* * *

"Fucking shit!" Bakura cursed as he paced back and forth in the living room. 2 nights had passed and still no sign of Ryou. He had even taken himself to call the Pharaohs hikari to know of Ryou's whereabouts but didn't have much luck in doing so.

He was getting worried, it wasn't like Ryou to just leave without even bothering to inform the Yami. It wasn't like him to suddenly leave the millennium ring unattended not was it like him to chop of his hair and eye on leather.

"Where are you, dammit!" Bakura shouted as he punched the wall out of frustration. "…you better be safe atleast" he continued as he retired to his room without another word.

Ironic isn't it, on how we hurt our loved ones but refuse for others to hurt them. It was the same with Bakura, he LOVED his hikari. And hell would be let lose if someone dared lay a finger on what was rightfully his. All he could do at the moment was hope… as it turned out to be another sleepless night for the Yami.

* * *

Ryou glanced at both Malik and Marik, they were both asleep and both clinging to him like a pillow. The earlier events were engraved in is mind, their love-making…rather their little one-night stand had been wonderful. He had thought it better than sex with Keith or any other random man, maybe it was because Malik and Marik were is friends. Maybe it was because Bakura had been fucking with them as well and his essence perhaps was somewhat there.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered as he stared at the ceiling of their room. A single tear sliding its way on the albinos pale cheek.

_Bliss_

_Rapture _

_Over the moon _

_Kaleidoscopic _

_Euphoria_

_Nostalgia _

A mask to cover the bleeding and the broken.

END OF CHAPTER

Read and Review.


End file.
